The Rogue Slayer
by putters1
Summary: It's never easy finding faith...... 2 random scenes from a screenplay about Faith. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Faith or the mythology of the Buffyverse. They belong to that Joss Whedon guy._

_I'm really interested in screenplay writing and wanted some practise. I was going to write an original piece but, due to the constant headache that is my last year of school, my creative spark as sizzled for now. I decided to squeeze some more story out of Faith, one of my favourite characters in BTVS. _

_The story follows Faith, who is still running from the cops... and her past. A return to her childhood hometown forces her to reflect (quite literally) and make a realisation about herself, through the aid of a bored twenty-something guy who is fascinated with her criminal history, that will change her life forever. _

_Hope you enjoy. Please give your thoughts on your first impression._

* * *

_THE ROGUE SLAYER_

* * *

_FADE IN:_

_EXT. BRIDGE ABOVE A FREEWAY - NIGHT_

_A woman with her back turned clasps the barrier on the other side of the bridge. She looks down on the freeway below. Rain lashes down as a car drives past through a puddle._

_We never take the angle off her back as the camera pushes in closer to her. POLICE SIRENS can be heard in the distance. They get louder and louder. Another car rushes past, crossing in front of the camera._

_STRAIGHT ON: WOMAN'S FACE_

_It's FAITH LEHANE, a woman in her midtwenties. Dark circles under her eyes indicate she hasn't slept in a while, and she has a fresh cut on her cheek. She sees a large truck in the distance heading her way. It makes a foghorn-like HONK._

_Faith looks down at her REFLECTION in the rainwater that's flowing on the barrier. She hasn't seen herself in a long time._

_Another HONK from the oncoming truck jerks her back to reality. Her eyes fix intently on the vehicle. She grips the barrier harder, flicking soggy hair out of her face._

_The sirens get louder and more adjacent. BLUE and RED lights flash behind her. The sirens whirl into silence, and all we hear now is the thrashing of rain and a police car skidding to a stop. We never take focus off Faith, even as the car doors open and slam shut._

_POLICEMAN 1 (O.S)_

Freeze!

_FAITH POV: TRUCK_

_It's just approaching the bridge now. Faith's eyes bulge as her plan's concept becomes all too real._

_TWO POLICEMEN have their guns aimed at Faith. Faith turns on her heel and starts SPRINTING across the other side of the road. A van comes speeding her way, headlights blazing._

_POLICEMAN 1_

Freeze!!

_Faith LEAPS just in time onto the brick barrier and JUMPS off the freeway bridge. The policemen SHOOT their guns in her direction, but the van takes the bullet._

_EXT. FREEWAY - NIGHT_

_FAITH lands on the top of the truck with a loud thump. She clings to the roof, forcing her head up against the wind and the rain. She clambers forward, slowly edging her way towards the head of the truck._

_She comes to the edge and, with much difficulty, climbs onto the driver's cabin. Lying on her front, she manages to twist herself and clasp one of the pipes by the cabin's door. She gradually descends down it._

_ANGLE: FAITH'S FACE_

_She looks one way, then the other. After several seconds of hesitation, she JUMPS off the truck, running towards the tail of the truck to keep her balance._

_She FALLS on her hands, but quickly lifts herself up again. Half a dozen cars HONK. Faith stands on a white line in the middle of the freeway. She is out of breath and exhausted, but smiles with exhilaration._

_Cars drive past her, still honking. Faith looks to the sky, letting the rain fall on her face. She LAUGHS for a second, then looks off to the side of the road. Not considering the oncoming cars, she dodges between them._

_People's shouts can be heard, only for brief moments, coming from open car windows. Faith reaches the edge, climbs over the barrier, and starts walking off as if going for a casual stroll._


	2. Chapter 2

_CONTEXT: (Without giving much away)_

_Faith is being held captive by a corporation she has no idea about. She sits, handcuffed, in a sort of interrogation room, closely monitored by a man called Bob Bradshaw. When she orders him to tell her why she is being held there, he is consistently evasive. However, he makes it clear they are not the police. He produces files that accurately document Faith's entire life up until the present time. Faith is shocked, and equally pissed off. It's time for her to go in for the kill. But she's grown since her reckless youth - this kill is much less literal, but still stabs at Bradshaw where it hurts. (This isn't the start of the scene, by the way, just the more interesting part)  
_

**FAITH**

So whereabouts d'ya live?

_Bradshaw looks at her strangely, unsure why she has posed this question._

**FAITH**  
Come on. You know all that shit about me! It's

only fair.

_(beat)_

Detached in the burbs, am I right?

**BRADSHAW**

_(beat)_  
I'm sorry?

**FAITH**  
You got a house with the missus just outside

the city.

**BRADSHAW**

Yes.

**FAITH**

And a porch swing? A guest room? Mercedes

Benz?

**BRADSHAW**

Faith, this isn't really relev --

**FAITH**

_(ignoring)_

And ya seem like a stand up guy, really, so

I'm guessin' you got yourself a buncha

little ankle biters too. How old?

_Bradshaw traces his index finger around the rim of his water glass._

**BRADSHAW**

_(reluctantly)_

Seventeen, eight and three. And… another one on

the way.

**FAITH**  
Congrats.

_Bradshaw smiles his thanks, never actually looking at Faith._

**FAITH**

D'you know what it is yet?

_Bradshaw's gradually letting his guard down now._

**BRADSHAW**  
Um… no. I thought it'd be nice to wait.

**FAITH**

And how about that seventeen year old, huh? A

boy? --

**BRADSHAW**

_(intercut)_  
-- A boy, yeah.

**FAITH**

S'gotta be a handful.

_Bradshaw exaggerates an eye-roll and pretends to speak regretfully._

**BRADSHAW**

Won't argue that.

**FAITH**

_(grinning)_

You gotta rebel in the family?

_Bradshaw half-laughs, agreeing._

**FAITH (cont'd)**

Man, some kids are just so damn ungrateful.

What was it, a… wrong crowd at school or

somethin'?

**BRADSHAW**  
No. I don't think so. His friends always

seemed so… normal.

**FAITH**  
Yeah, they always seem that way.

**BRADSHAW**  
I'm pretty sure it's not their fault.

**FAITH**  
Oh. Okay. So are you sure you made it to every

soccer game he ever had?

**BRADSHAW**

_(smiling)_  
Here we go.

**FAITH**  
_(fake ignorance)_

What?

_Bradshaw simply continues smiling._

**FAITH**  
Somethin' funny?

**BRADSHAW**

Don't presume I don't know what you're trying

to do.

**FAITH**

I'm not tryin' anything. I'm just sayin' you

gotta ask yourself why a teen from a fancy,

righty way of living would go down the wrong

track. These types-a cotton wool kids don't go

offa the rails for nothin', y'know.

**BRADSHAW**

Oh, whereas because you grew up on benefits,

I guess that means the hate and anger you

had inside you was already innately there to

begin with. So nothing can ever your fault,

'cause it was all… predetermined.

_Bradshaw gets closer to her, gets down on his knee and looks further into her eyes._

**BRADSHAW**  
Fact of the matter is you still think you've

got one up on people like me. I see it in

your people everyday. You think you've got

more of an excuse for the crimes you've

committed because you grew up on the poor side

of town. But Faith, I'm afraid that just doesn't

cut it. Even in the eyes of the law we have.

**FAITH**

I kinda got the memo on that when they gave me

a life sentence.

**BRADSHAW**  
Of which you completed three years.

**FAITH**  
I'm a vampire slayer. I had to escape. There

were circumstances.

**BRADSHAW**  
But there aren't anymore. So why don't you go

back? Why don't you do your time, just like I

would if I were in your shoes? Hmn? Why is it

that you don't wanna pay your debt to society?

_(beat)_

C'mon, say it.

_Faith just glares at him._

**BRADSHAW**

_(beat)_  
'Cause society's done fuck all for you.

_Faith looks up at him with disdain. There is a long beat. They keep looking at each other for a while. Bradshaw sits down again, and once more traces his finger around his glass's rim._

**FAITH**

Maybe you shouldn't be so high and mighty about

your status, Bob. I don't need masses of paper

and files to work you out. You can't stand all

that all-American crap. Like, even though wearing

a watch is a pretty much a must for any

respectable suit like you, you don't, and it's

'cause you can't handle the daily grind of routine.

It's the sorta thing that slowly kills a guy

like you.

_She glances on the table at the keys._

**FAITH**

_(beat)_

And one little glance at the trophy from your

glory days… Black Sabbath key ring… --

_ANGLE: BLACK SABBATH KEY RING ON KEYS_

**FAITH**

-- and the five o clock shadow you didn't wanna

shave off today, because you just had to do

something different, and it's wicked obvious, man.

You need some spice, you need some danger in

ya life.

**BRADSHAW**_  
_  
Is that right?

**FAITH**

Could fool me.

_(beat)_

Nah, but these things, letting it out all out

in short bursts, it's not workin' for ya.

Don't exactly blame you, it doesn't work for

most guys. So you need this extra somethin',

right? Somethin' that is so out there it's

untrue. Just so you can go home at night and

feel satisfied, but still prepared for the

nine to five the next day, y'know? So, what

is it, Bob? What's your real edge? I'm bettin'

dirty motel call girls during yer lunch hour

should do the trick.

_(then)_

And then you wonder if yer eldest really did

take after you after all.


End file.
